You Amaze Me
by orbs11
Summary: AU: Warning Slash! Phoebe and Paige are best friends not sisters but what happens when they find out they are both in love... with each other!
1. What A Night

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in my story!

Hey, I know many people would consider this story quite offensive but I know there are a lot of people out there who would like to read more Paige/Phoebe fics.

I have to give credit to Jewwitch for her Paige/Phoebe saga, they gave me the encouragement I needed to get this fic up. I recommend everyone read her stories ;)

R&R

**What A Night!**

Phoebe Halliwell stared out her apartment window, the rain beating down hard against the glass. She was watching out for her roommate Paige Matthews who had stormed out earlier due to a prior argument about Phoebe's latest boyfriend Michael who, Paige insisted, was unsuitable for Phoebe.

Paige had been gone for over 6 hours now and Phoebe was beginning to get worried for her friend. Actually, truth be told, Paige was not just a friend to Phoebe; Phoebe was in love with Paige. Truly, madly, deeply in love with Paige. Obviously, Paige did not know this and Phoebe was afraid that if Paige found out she was in love with her then she would want nothing to do with Phoebe.

Phoebe had tried to ignore the incessant feelings of attraction at first but they were too powerful to overcome. Every time Paige was around her, she would get a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Turning back to the scene outside her window Phoebe could not believe that Paige was out there and from what she recalls, without a jacket.

'If anything happens to her I will never forgive myself.' Phoebe thought aloud. Phoebe didn't even know why she had agreed to date this guy that Paige disapproved of anyway. She was so stupid to let Paige go outside in that weather but she knew that Paige needed some time to cool down.

Elsewhere, a young woman sat perched on a park bench staring into space while the rain hammered onto her already saturated body. Paige Matthews couldn't believe how selfish she could be sometimes. She had totally scolded Phoebe's boyfriend before even thinking about what it was Phoebe wanted. Paige cared for Phoebe so much, so much so that she had fallen in love with her over the many years they had known one another.

That's mainly why she had blown up about Phoebe's new boyfriend in the first place. The very thought of someone that was not Paige being with Phoebe made her mind go crazy with jealousy. Especially Michael, he was "a bad egg" as Paige's mom used to say.

She had been out in this weather for hours now and passers by were giving her strange looks. Picking herself up from the rusty park bench, she had inhabited for the past few hours, Paige made her way back to the apartment to apologise to Phoebe for being out of line.

As Paige was about to open the door to hers and Phoebe's apartment, the door opened and Phoebe was standing with a raincoat and umbrella.

"Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed throwing her arms around her shivering roommate. "Thank goddess! I was just about to go look for you." Phoebe said ushering Paige into the apartment and sitting her on her bed.

"You must be freezing! What were you thinking going out in this weather and without a _jacket? _You could have caught your death!" Phoebe ranted taking Paige's wet sweatshirt off and pulling a warm blanket around her.

"Sorry mom" Paige smirked through chattering teeth looking up at Phoebe, amused by her antics.

"Very funny" Phoebe scolded but could not help smirking herself.

Paige stopped smiling and looked into Phoebe's warm hazel eyes.

"Listen Phoebes I'm sorry for yelling, it's not up to me who you should date, if you want to go out with Michael then that's none of my business." Paige said holding her hands up in mock defeat.

Phoebe smiled at Paige's cuteness.

"No you were right sweetie, you're my friend and you were just looking out for me and I threw it in your face. I'm the one who should be apologising." Phoebe said placing her hand over Paige's hand. As she did this, she was thrown into a premonition.

Paige and she were going to the Mannor as they did every Friday for Piper's cooking, a demon came out of no-where and lunged at Paige. Phoebe was about to attack the demon when Paige orbed out of the demons path.

Phoebe came out of the premonition to find herself on the floor and Paige's face etched with worry staring over her.

"Oh my God Phoebes, are you alright? What happened?" Paige looked visibly shaken as she helped Phoebe sit on the bed.

Phoebe stared at Paige in disbelief.

"You're a …. A whitelighter?" Phoebe asked still in shock.

Paige took on the look of a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Wait wh…what?" Paige asked laughing a little nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe asked incredulously, tears forming behind her eyes.

"Phoebe I don't understand? How do you know?" Paige asked bemused.

"I mean three years I've known you and you didn't even think to tell me?" Phoebe rambled as she paced up and down in front of Paige.

"Phoebe, will you stop? Okay now I think we all have to take a deep breath and calm down. How do you know I'm a whitelighter, has it got anything to do with you passing out and scaring me half to death?" Paige asked loudly.

Phoebe took a deep breath to regain her senses." Okay, well I suppose since you obviously already know about magic… Paige I'm a witch. Not just any witch, a charmed one actually." Phoebe said with one eye closed and her face screwed up waiting for Paige's response.

Paige sat there with her mouth open staring at her best friend/crush/roommate. 'A charmed one? The love of her life was a charmed one!' Paige thought to herself.

"Oh my God, so wait a minute, Prue and… and Piper they're…?" Paige stuttered.

Phoebe smiled at Paige's baffled expression.

"Yeah, they're charmed ones too" Phoebe nodded, still smiling.

Paige's expression of confusion changed to that of sheer amazement as she sat back, leaning against the wall for support and exhaling all the shock out of her in one breath.

"I got a premonition and seen you orbing when I touched your hand." Phoebe said allowing a blush to creep up her cheeks as she remembered the touch of her hand on Paige's.

"Oh" Paige replied also feeling the heat rising to her cheeks.

"I can't believe you're a whitelighter. Does that mean that…?" Phoebe asked, scared to finish the question. If Paige was a whitelighter then her chances of being with Paige were zero to nil. They Elders went crazy when they found out about Piper and Leo never mind a girl on girl relationship.

"Am I dead? No. In fact, I'm only half whitelighter. My dad was a witch and my mom was a whitelighter." Paige added sadly. She missed her parents so much.

"Wait, so your half witch half wightlighter?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah" Paige nodded.

"I've never heard of that before. So you have a power too?" Phoebe asked sitting next to Paige wanting to know everything about her magical life.

"Yeah It's kind of like a telekinetic orbing. Watch. Mug!" Paige called for the mug that was sitting on the counter of their kitchen.

Phoebe's eyes widened as she watched the mug reform in orbs in Paige's hand.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Phoebe smiled.

"Okay, I showed you mine?" Paige smiled mischievously.

"Okay, give me your hands." Phoebe said standing up, motioning for Paige to do the same.

Paige looked up at Phoebe worriedly.

"This isn't gonna hurt is it?" Paige asked quietly.

"No of course not" Phoebe laughed as she took Paige's hand in hers, not noticing the sparks that came off their hands as they connected.

"Okay just hold on" Phoebe said looking deep into Paige's warm brown eyes, just like her own.

Paige focused on Phoebe's eyes and nothing else, she was so overcome with love for Phoebes eyes she didn't even notice she was levitating over three feet in the air.

"Oh, my god! Don't drop me!" Paige yelled, suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings in mid air.

"Shh it's okay, just relax" Phoebe giggled.

Paige closed her eyes not daring to look around her.

"Paige, honey, open your eyes." Phoebe said warmly

Paige shook her head refusing to open her eyes.

"Paige, look at me, just me." Phoebe instructed.

Paige slowly opened one eye at a time and looked directly into Phoebe's welcoming eyes.

"That's it, good." Phoebe smiled.

The two girls stared at one another intently and subconsciously the two girls started to lean in closer to one another until… Phoebe's cell phone started ringing, knocking both girls onto the floor with a loud thump.

Both girls just sat there staring at one another in shock, had that really almost happened.

Phoebe snapped out of her trance and reached to answer her cell.

"H…hello? Hey Prue, yeah I'm fine. I'll be right over." Phoebe said absently, staring at Paige in amazed disbelief.

"I uh gotta go" Phoebe said knocking into the table still in a daze and not taking her eyes off Paige.

Paige just nodded still in shock.

"Okay." Phoebe said nodding lamely before bumping into the door as she was still walking backwards.

As Phoebe walked out the door, Paige, still sitting on the floor fell onto her back smiling.

As Phoebe closed the apartment door, she leaned back against it smiling.

"What a night" the two girls said in unison.


	2. Save Me

Thanks for all the reviews; they mean a lot to me.

Princess SimbiAni: Sorry for the confusion.** The fic is set when Phoebe is about 21 and Paige is 20. Wyatt and Chris are not in the story. Because it is an AU story, I can't really place it in an episode timeframe.**

Fl twin: I really liked "Stupid" the Marissa/Summer story from the O.C thanks for recommending it.

JewWitch: No problem it was the least I could do in return for you're quality Paige/Phoebe saga

Anyways, on with the show!

**Save Me**

As Phoebe entered her childhood home, the smell of Piper's cooking greeted her into the kitchen. Still floating from her encounter with Paige, she glided into the kitchen with a wide smile spread across her beautiful features.

"Someone's looking happy. What have you done now?" Prue said raising her eyebrow at her youngest sister as she entered the kitchen.

"Cant your little sister be happy without there having to be a reason." Phoebe retorted as she gave Prue a goofy looking hug from behind.

"Have you been drinking?" Prue said still in the embrace of her baby sister's arms.

Phoebe dropped her arms and sighed, "Whatever Miss Grumpsalot".

"Well you didn't sound too happy on the phone ten minutes ago" Prue inquired stirring a potion, which Phoebe still wondered about.

"Oh, that" Phoebe said, her cheeks turning a faint reddish colour.

"Yes that" Prue said suspiciously forgetting the potion and giving Phoebe her full attention.

"I sense an interrogation coming on, hey Phoebes" Piper smiled as she entered the kitchen carrying the Book of Shadows.

Phoebe smiled at Piper, trying not to think about what had happened between Paige and her earlier.

"Wow, that's some blush Phoebes, what's going on?" Piper asked noticing the now full on red flush in her younger sister's cheeks

"What! Nothing is going on!" Phoebe yelled failing to hide the smile that crept across her face.

"Oh yeah sure, nothing is causing you to blush like crazy!" Prue said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Phoebes, spill." Piper said crossing her arms.

"Okay, I told Paige about us being the charmed ones." Phoebe said.

"What? Phoebe why…" Prue blurted out but was cut off by Phoebe.

"I told her after I got a premonition of Paige orbing. She's half whitelighter half witch." Phoebe finished.

Prue and Piper stood rooted to the spot. Paige was a whitlighter/witch.

Phoebe gave Prue and Piper all the details of how she found out about Paige and what Paige had told her.

"So that's why you were blushing?" Piper asked her sister puzzled.

"Well no, not exactly." Phoebe replied, the blush returning.

"Has it got anything to do with…? Oh I don't know, Paige perhaps?" Prue said sharing a knowing glance with Piper.

"What? How did you know that?" Phoebe asked bewildered.

"Oh come on Phoebes, we're you're sisters. Do you really think we wouldn't notice the way you two look at each other?" Piper said smirking.

Phoebe was dumbfounded, her sisters were definitely aware of her feelings for Paige.

"Aren't you guys ashamed?" Phoebe asked looking at the floor.

"What? Oh, sweetie of course we're not, how could you think that? We are 100 supportive of you baby-girl." Piper said putting her arm around her youngest sister.

"Yeah Phoebes, we're happy for you sweetie. It is a brave thing to do, telling us that. We love you no matter what honey, its not like you're a different person." Prue said rubbing Phoebe's back.

"Thanks guys. Oh, I love my sisters! "Phoebe yelled grabbing both her sisters and pulling them into a childlike hug.

Prue and Piper laughed at their bubbly little sister but a loud crashing coming from the living room soon stopped the laughter abruptly.

The three sisters' stance changed immediately as they prepared for whatever demon had intruded their living room.

They ran in hands in throwing, freezing and punching motion, to find a large demon standing in the living room.

Piper tried to blow the demon up but nothing happened. He wouldn't freeze either. He was immune to their powers. Phoebe stepped in and lunged at the demon with a kick to the chest, he hardly even stumbled.

"Prue, the potion!" Piper yelled.

"It's not ready yet!" Prue replied ducking from a large fireball.

"What do we do?" Phoebe yelled from behind the couch, which was being blown to pieces.

"We have to lure it out of here! Maybe it would follow Leo's orb trail." Piper said

Prue and Phoebe nodded, trying not to get hit by the continuous fire balls narrowly missing her head.

"Leo!" Piper yelled but nothing happened.

"Come on Leo! Dammit LEO!" Piper yelled startling even the demon that turned its attention to Piper, closing in on her.

"Now what?" Piper yelled.

Phoebe thought for a moment. She had a plan but she wasn't sure if it would work. As the demon got closer to Piper, she had to give it a shot.

"Paige!" She called, receiving apprehensive looks from both her sisters.

Those looks were extinguished quickly when a flurry of blue orbs materialised into Paige Matthews, Whitelighter-witch.

Paige looked to Piper and her situation then down to Phoebe who nodded and then she orbed over to where Piper was being cornered, grabbed Piper then orbed back over to Phoebe and Prue.

"Quick orb us out of here so he'll follow." Phoebe instructed Paige as she grabbed onto Paige and her sisters, holding Paige a little tighter than necessary.

Without another word, Paige orbed the sisters and herself to a cliff just beside the Golden Gate Bridge.

No later than 5 seconds later the demon flamed in behind them, mere inches from the cliff edge, with one quick punch, Paige pushed the demon off the cliff and into the waters below. As the demon made contact with the water, he erupted into a huge ball of flames and was vanquished.

The three sisters looked at Paige in awe as she dusted off her hands and smiled.

"What did…how do you?" Piper stammered staring at Paige then back down at the water.

"I think what Pipers trying to say is how did you know to push him into the water?" Phoebe asked smiling at Paige suspiciously.

"Oh, that was a no-brainer. See that was a flamer demon, a fire type. They don't react very well to water." Paige finished simply staring at the youngest Halliwell goofily.

Paige and Phoebe stood there oblivious to their surroundings, as they looked deep into one another's eyes expressing their feelings for one another without uttering a single word.

Prue and Piper smiled at each other before Prue coughed, snapping both of them out of their lovesick trance.

"Do you mind if we go now?" Prue said who was visibly shivering due to the previous storms after weather.

"Oh, sure sorry!" Paige said holding onto Prue and Piper as Phoebe's fingers entwined with her other hand giving her a warm sensation all through out her body.

When Paige had dropped Prue and Piper off at the Mannor, Leo was waiting in the living room. Phoebe and Paige decided that they should head home as they knew Leo was about to get an earful about not orbing when called.

"Did you see Piper's face, I thought she was gonna explode when she saw Leo." Paige and Phoebe laughed as they materialised into their apartment.

"Yeah, I bet the mess the demon made didn't help her mood either" Paige said falling on the couch holding her stomach in hysterics, Phoebe not far behind her doing the same.

When the two of them stopped laughing, they suddenly became aware of how close they both were.

Just like before, the two young women leaned in closer but this time, making contact. Phoebe was amazed by the softness of Paige's lips as she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Paige let her tongue explore Phoebe's mouth, taking it soft and slow at first. Gradually the kiss got more intense as Paige's hands travelled down Phoebe's front and brushing Phoebe's breast softly, electing a soft sigh of pleasure from Phoebe.

Phoebe traced her hands up Paige's back and ran her hands through Paige's soft hair.

"I love you so much Paige," Phoebe moaned as Paige cupped Phoebe's breast sensuously.

"I love you too Phoebe" Paige said looking deep into Phoebe's eyes before leaning in and capturing Phoebe's mouth in her own.


	3. No Regrets

**D- I've taken you're advice and upped the rating to M16+ ;)**

**FL twin- I wasn't too keen on the other stories. I more or less liked the Marissa/Summer story because I'm a big OC fan :)**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing so far, hope you enjoy the next instalment.**

**No Regrets**

Phoebe awoke alone in her bed, after feeling the warmth in the empty space next to her she remembered she had not gone to bed alone the night before.

Phoebe smiled to herself slightly as she recalled the night's festivities with Paige. Suddenly Phoebe bolted upright, where was Paige?

Phoebe wrapped the sheet around herself as she went in search for Paige. She looked all over the apartment and started to panic.

'She regrets everything' Phoebe thought to herself panicking slightly, still in search of Paige, but to no avail.

"Paige!" Phoebe called into the air, to be answered by the sight of bright blue orbs taking the form of Paige.

"What's up?" Paige asked smiling at Phoebe's attire.

"Where did you go?" Phoebe asked sitting on the couch, not taking her eyes off Paige.

"I was just out." Paige said simply, avoiding Phoebe's eyes.

"You regret last night don't you?" Phoebe said sadly, following Paige's gaze to the floor.

Paige's head bolted up from its bowed position. "What? Of course I don't, it's just. This time yesterday, I could only have ever imagined that we would be together. Now that it's came true it just seems so sudden."

Phoebe looked at Paige, who was knelt in front of her. "I understand. I shouldn't have pressured you, if you don't love me then that is understandable, I just had to tell you how I felt. I know it's little sudden." Phoebe said, a tear rolling down her cheek as she did so.

"Phoebe, my love for you is the only thing that isn't sudden. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you all those years ago and I will continue to love you until the day I die. How else was I able to hear your call?" Paige said wiping the tear away from Phoebe's soft, warm cheek.

Phoebe let out a happy sob, placing her hand atop Paige's which was still resting on her cheek.

"You always know what to say to girl." Phoebe smiled.

Paige smiled and sat next to Phoebe, her expression turning serious.

"What about Michael?" Paige said.

"I'll just tell him it wasn't working out" Phoebe said simply.

"Michael isn't exactly the kind of guy you can let down easily Phoebe. I should know, I've arrested him three times. " Paige said seriously.

It was true; Michael had a serious history of violence behind him. He had served 3 years for attempted murder to a guy who had made a pass at his girlfriend. Ever since Paige had joined the force she had came across his file four times. It was not pretty.

"Let me come with you, just in case." Paige said protectively.

"Paige baby, I'll be fine. No one messes with a charmed one, remember." Phoebe smirked, kissing Paige sweetly on the lips.

"Okay, but if you need me, you just call okay." Paige said seriously.

"Yes inspector Matthews" Phoebe said, faking a salute.

"I told you I'm not an inspector yet so don't jinx it. Anyway, what about your sisters? What will they think?" Paige said pensively.

Phoebe grinned. "Oh I don't think they're going to mind"

Paige gave Phoebe a look of suspicion but chose not to ask.

Later on that day Phoebe and Paige were getting ready to go to the mannor like they did every Friday for dinner with Piper, Prue and if he wasn't away on whitelighter duties, Leo.

"Come on Phoebs! We're gonna be late." Paige yelled.

"I'm coming, you ready to go?" Phoebe asked coming out of the bathroom dressed in a red low cut top and black pants.

Paige stared at Phoebe adoringly. "You look wonderful." Paige smiled, wrapping her arms around Phoebe's waist and kissing her passionately. After several minutes Phoebe pulled back from the kiss beaming,

"Now we're really gonna be late" Phoebe said laughing.

"You forget I'm a cosmic taxi. Where to madam?" Paige replied in an English accent taking Phoebe by the hand.

Phoebe laughed at Paige's fooling around and was about to reply when there was a knock at the apartment door.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at the visitor's timing as she went to answer the door, fixing her hair as she did so.

"Michael?" Phoebe gasped as she opened the door to the person she had dumped earlier that day.

"What are you doing here? Are you drunk?" She said angrily as she could smell the strong odour of vodka illuminating from his staggering form.

"We have to talk" Michael slurred as he stumbled past Phoebe into the apartment.

"I've told you there's nothing to talk about." Phoebe said through gritted teeth, still holding the door open.

"Who is it Phoebe? There must be someone; no one dumps me for any reason." Michael said getting closer to Phoebe.

"Everything okay Phoebs?" Paige asked entering the hallway where Michael stood a little too closely to Phoebe.

Michael slowly turned his towards Paige keeping his body facing Phoebe.

"Stay out of this Matthews." Michael growled, secretly reaching for the gun, hidden at his lower back perched between his belt.

However, before he could feel the metal between his fingers, Paige had produced her own gun and had slammed Michael against the wall, forcing the gun into his neck.

"Now what would your parole officer say if he knew that you were in possession of a weapon?" Paige said pressing the cold barrel of the gun into Michael's cheek.

Michael let out a deep sigh as Paige let go of him, taking the weapon out of his belt and putting it in her coat pocket.

"Now get the hell out of here. I don't wanna see the likes of you around ever again, you got that." Paige warned him.

"This isn't over" he snarled to Phoebe before composing himself and stalking out of the apartment.

Phoebe looked over towards Paige, panic written in her features as she walked over and embraced her 'hero'.

"I don't like the sound of that Phoebs." Paige said sombrely, still looking at the open door in case Michael was to return.

Phoebe just stood in the arms of the woman she loved, her protector and followed her gaze to the empty hallway.


	4. A Drunken Spell

"Hey guys, hope you're hungry because Piper's cooked up a storm" Prue said as she opened the door to let Phoebe and Paige enter the old Victorian house hand in hand.

"Hey Prue, mm smells great." Phoebe said, faking a smile leading Paige into the dinning-room hurriedly.

Prue looked at the two young girls rushing into the lounge, her eyes lingering on their intertwining hands. Shrugging at her younger sister's strange behaviour, Prue made her way into the kitchen to check on her other sister; Piper.

"Hey Pipe, you know how Phoebe was saying how she had feelings for Paige and she thought Paige had feelings for her?" Prue said grabbing plates and preparing the table.

"Yeah, we already knew that though." Piper said, helping Prue set the table.

"Well I think they've finally done something about it." Prue whispered, pointing into the lounge where Phoebe and Paige were sitting on the couch kissing sweetly.

Piper's eyes widened as she tried to muffle a squeal of joy by putting her hands up at her mouth. The two sisters made their way into the kitchen giggling like 12 year olds.

As Paige pulled back from the kiss, she brought her hand up to push a strand of hair behind Phoebe's ear.

"I think we should tell you're sisters." Paige said.

"You mean you didn't hear that childish giggling coming from the kitchen?" Phoebe said raising an eyebrow and smirking, receiving a small chuckle from Paige.

"I meant tell them about Michael, they really should know." Paige said seriously.

"Yeah, okay" Phoebe smiled giving Paige's hand a small squeeze.

"Dinner's ready." Piper declared with a playful smile forming at the corners of her lips.

Phoebe glared at her big sister, giving her a look that said embarrass-me-and-you'll-pay.

Paige smiled gratefully, oblivious to the psychological sibling battle going on.

As the four women sat down to eat, they spoke about the usual and Paige filled them in some more about her heritage as a whitelighter/witch.

"Prue, do you remember that guy I was telling you about, the one with the criminal record?" Phoebe asked her older sister innocently.

"Yeah how could I forget, I begged you for weeks to stay away from that jerk, Michael wasn't it?" Prue replied.

"Yeah that's the one. Well you see I broke up with him today and he wasn't exactly too happy." Phoebe said receiving an encouraging smile from Paige.

"Whoa, you mean you were still seeing him? You told me you broke up with him weeks ago!" Prue said her eyes blazing.

"Wait bitch later, explain now." Piper said to Prue then Phoebe.

Phoebe looked between Paige, Piper and Prue before letting a huge sigh escape her. She, with the help of Paige, filled the two sisters in about their encounter with "Madman Michael" as Prue had formerly named him.

"I told you that guy was trouble." Prue said crossing her arms.

"I know, you all did, but I guess that's what made it more exciting and, I don't know I wanted to make Paige jealous," Phoebe added sheepishly.

Paige let out a small laugh

"Well it worked alright." Paige said smiling, staring into Phoebe's eyes lovingly.

"Well Paige, you've saved our baby sister twice in two days," Piper said smiling.

Prue looked at Piper, wondering where she was going with this, and then she remembered Piper saying something about Paige not feeling accepted here.

Piper looked to Prue to see if she had caught on yet.

"Welcome to the family" Prue said.

Phoebe was absolutely beaming from ear to ear, and Paige was not much different.

"I don't know what to say." Paige stammered.

"I say how about more wine!" Piper cheered pouring more wine.

"Here here!" Prue agreed as Phoebe leaned in and kissed Paige softly.

After three bottles of wine, the four women had retired to the lounge. Piper sat with a bottle of wine in one hand and a half-full glass in the other.

Prue sat on the couch opposite with her wine glass clasped in her hand and waving her hands while talking, almost spilling the wine everywhere.

Paige and Phoebe were sprawled on the couch beside Piper with Phoebe leaning back comfortably against Paige, with her head snugly situated on Paige's shoulder.

"I've got it!" Prue said sitting up abruptly, finally spilling some wine down her white sweater.

By this point Piper was too drunk to care about wine stains on the couch or carpet.

"Yeah baby she's got it!" Piper sang in reply to Prue's sudden outburst.

Phoebe and Paige erupted in hysterics at this point, much to Prue's dismay.

"No seriously, I've got it." Prue said looking rather pleased with herself.

"You've got what?" Phoebe asked Prue trying to keep a straight face.

"We can cast a spell on Michael!" Prue announced.

"That has personal gain written all over it." Phoebe said drawing her eyes off Prue.

"Wait a minute, Prue might be right" Piper said deep in thought.

"What!" Prue and Phoebe said at the same time.

"Piper, the queen of rules wants to break them?" Phoebe said faking shock.

"What kind of spell?" Paige asked looking interested in the idea.

"Just one to scare him, we can't hurt him" Piper said, still thinking of a spell to perform.

"Oh man" Paige said disappointedly receiving a small smile from Phoebe.

"Don't worry baby, I'm sure scaring him will have a better effect." Phoebe said giving Paige's leg a squeeze.

"Are you sure it's allowed?" Paige asked.

"Who cares, to the attic!" Piper declared stumbling off the couch and staggering up the stairs.

Prue, Phoebe and Paige just stared open-mouthed at the usually responsible and rule following witch as she headed for the attic.

"How much has she had?" Paige asked looking towards Phoebe and Prue.

The three women laughed it off and followed Piper up the stairs.

"Okay, now candles, candles." Piper said in search of candles.

"What are we gonna do anyway." Prue hiccupped.

"We, my dear sister, are going to summon a ghost for a haunting." Piper replied.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"Well if I read correctly in the Bay Mirror, Michael Homes was accused for the murder of Gail Roberts a couple of years back. Right, Paige?" Piper asked, setting out various candles.

"Right, it was never proven, but everybody knew it was him." Paige said anger coursing through her veins recalling the day Michael got away with murder, literally.

Phoebe sensing Paige's distress wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and smiled up at her for comfort.

"So, after you summon this ghost, then what?" Paige asked relaxing in Phoebe's arms.

Piper looked up at Paige and smiled.

"She takes revenge. Don't worry though, ghosts can't hurt anybody, its just to scare him." Piper said smirking.

"I'll get the spell." Phoebe said going over to the book.

"And I'll get the wine" Prue said already descending the stairs.

A few moments later and Piper had laid out the candles, with the help of Paige and Phoebe had found the spell. Prue, of course had consumed most of the wine before Piper, Phoebe and Paige grabbed the bottle away.

"Okay everybody ready?" Phoebe said as the four women joined hands.

"Ghostly spirit, we call to thee,

Cross on over so wee may see

The vengeance that you wish to seek

Shall come now, no longer weak."

The four women waited for a moment before the transparent figure appeared in front of them looking rather confused before a sudden realisation hit her and she smiled at the women standing before her before disappearing.

"You think it worked?" Paige said breaking the silence.

"I think it did" Piper said smiling cheekily.

"Come on guys lets celebrate!" Prue cheered raising the wine bottle in the air clumsily.

"I think you guys have had enough!" Phoebe laughed following Piper and Prue down the stairs.

"Nonsense, there's no such thing as enough, right Prue?" Piper said reaching the bottom of the stairs.

"Right on sister!" Prue beamed entering the lounge and collapsing on the couch.

Meanwhile at Michael Home's shabby apartment the drunken form of Michael lay asleep on the bed, until a gust of wind coming from an open window stirred him from his sleep.

Grunting as he raised to close the window he stopped in his tracks as a figure caught the corner of his eye, turning around as fast as he could drawing his handgun from the bedside table, he was startled to see that the 'person' standing before him was in fact Gail Roberts, victim of one of many drunken attacks. The confusing part was, though, she was dead.

"What… how…? You stay the fuck away from me! You hear!" Michael screamed backing away from the ghost as far as possible.

"Or what, you'll kill me… AGAIN?" Gail screamed, shouting into Michael's tear-soaked face.

"Please don't kill me, I'm sorry, please." Michael pleaded.

Looking down Gail could see that the crotch area and the floor around her murderer were wet.

"Oh what's the matter Michael, scared of the big bad ghost? Ha-ha, I must thank those Halliwells; this has been the best thing that has happened since my death. BOO!" Gail screeched causing Michael to slip in his own urine and hit his head on the bedside table.

The last thing going through his mind was the name Halliwell. Phoebe was behind this somehow.


End file.
